The Investigation
by Brink Of Destruction
Summary: Carly believes there is something going on with her friends when Freddie starts obeying Sam orders. Her and a group of unlikely characters join together to figure what's up.


The Investigation

**First of all I would to say that is hope you guys enjoy the chapter and that I capture each character correctly. And if you have any corrections feel free to rectify me. Read, Review and Enjoy.**

**Band of Misfits**

_Groovy Smoothie; after hours… _

**Carly's POV**

"Attention people," My desperate struggle to gain everyone's attention continued. I was really surprised that everybody actually showed up, even though a few people needed to be fed lies. I take a deep breath, trying to calm myself.

"You might want this." I look up to see T-bo handing me a megaphone. I smile back in appreciation. I turn the small dial to max and brace my own ears.

"Would guys stop talking for a second and listen to me?" Everyone stopped their convos and gave me their undivided attention.

"Now I know all of you are wondering why I gathered you here to today." I notice Nevel's raised hand.

"Yes Nevel?" Persuading him took a lot of deception.

"I was led here to believe that I would be graced with a kiss from your lovely lips." He really thought I was gonna kiss him.

"I can't believe you thought you were going be kissed by me." He gives me an offended look, then replaced by a look of touché.

"Well played toots." I opened my mouth to oppose being called toots by I was interrupted by Spencer.

"It would nice if you didn't hit on my sister." I nod in support.

"You know would be nice if got the hand soap was promised." Oh great, now Gibby wants to collect too. Weird though he demanded soap. But it does smell great.

"If it is hand soap you want," Malika entangled her fingers together as if she was praying. Her wrist rotating until she moved them apart, "I hope this satisfies your need." In the palm of her hands sat the aforementioned soap of Gibby's dream. The room erupts in oohs and awes at pure fascination.

"More than you know." He takes it into his hands happily.

"Thank for that Mal-" Again someone decides to intervene. T-bo is stand on a chair and holding up a stick with various topped pizzas stuck through their center.

"Before this meeting can proceed, I have a question. Who wanna buy a pizza on stick? I have pepperoni, chicken, beef, mushroom and pineapple." His face cringes at the mention of the last two toppings. Immediately everyone answers back with orders. I pick back up the megaphone, pulling it close to mouth releasing a high pitch scream. This silences everyone again.

"Sit down T-bo." He senses the menace in my voice and complies.

"Excuse me for trying to end world hunger and make some on the side." He mutters.

"I hope I won't have to use this anymore," I hold the device for emphasis. I continue on, "The reason why I gathered you band of misfits here today is because I need you guy's help. Sam and Freddie have been acting weird lately and I need assistance in spying on them. Since they won't squeal at my attempts at prying, you guys are my last resort." They sit in silence until Wendy's hand goes up.

"Why did you refer to as misfits?" Everyone murmurs in agreement. Yeah that should be her question.

"Because you're an unlikely bunch." She seems satisfied with my answer. Another hand goes up.

"Yes Gibby?"

"This is Sam and Freddie we're talking about. Define what's "weird" for them." Spencer got up and walked towards the podium where I was talking.

"I got this one." He reassured. I decide to not protest and see where he takes this one. "Hello my name is Spencer Shay." We all rolled ours eyes at the unnecessary intro.

"You may be wondering what constitutes as strange for Sam and Freddie, so I would like to provide an example." He turns his head to left in that clichéd beginning of flashback kind of way you see on TV. Everyone gives him an uncertain look.

_Flashback…_

_**Spencer's POV**_

_I hand no idea that two one gallon buckets of black paint would be so heavy. Then again I'm also carrying ten bags of cotton balls. I struggle to keep everything from as I struggle to get the doors of Bushwell Plaza. With a bag of cotton balls under each arm pit, a bucket of paint in each hand and the remaining eight in a shopping bag held by the teeth in my mouth. I wobble over to the elevator, but creating another as I struggle to press the up button. I look up to see Lewbert's approaching figure._

"_Oh hey Lewbert! Would you mind pressing this button for me?"_

"_What is in those buckets?" He points an accusatory finger at the said containers._

"_Black paint, why you ask?"_

"_GET THAT OUT OF MY LOBBY! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HARD IT WOULD BE TO GET THAT OFF THE FLOORS!?" His screaming startles me, almost causing me to drop my items._

"_These buckets are tightly sealed so there's….. Are you using a new wart cream?" He smiles._

"_You noticed huh? My doctor prescribed it… stop distracting me! Just get that stuff out of here!"_

"_I could if you would just help me out." He surrenders._

"_On one condition," I nod, "You give me a bag of those." _

"_Why do you want my bag of cotton balls?"_

"_Do you want to walk up the stairs like that?" I fork it over. _

"_Sucker." He laughs as he walks away. And people think I'm strange. I set down everything and rest until I reach my floor. My struggle continues as I staggered to the door. Since I'm in no position to get my keys, I kick the door and hope someone hears it._

"_Sam, get the door!" I instantly recognize my little sister's voice._

"_Fredcheese get the door!"_

"_On it!" And the voice of her friends who never seem absent from our home. _

"_Hey Spencer." I nod while stumbling through the door. I noticed Carly's head in the fridge and Sam's body spread lazily on the couch._

"_Sup Spence ya like some help with that?" I muffle a yes. She snaps her fingers. I don't know that's supposed to help me._

"_But you offered." Freddie answers her. She raises an eyebrow, daring Freddie to challenge her. He walks over and takes a few items, lessening my load. I give him an unsure thanks that Sam replies back to. I take seat to relax my muscles. _

"_Oh hey Spencer you're just in time," She places a pitcher of lemonade on the counter and four glass cups, "Who wants some of my special lemonade?" I make a face of disgust at the whiff of it but catch myself so she doesn't notice._

"_I think I'll pass on that." My statement is followed other refusals._

"_Why doesn't anyone want to drink my lemonade?" I wanted to tell her why but that wouldn't solve anything._

"_Actually Carly, Sam started with a devious glint in her eyes, "Frednub here wants a glass." This is going to be good. You could literally see the blood rushing from his face. He really wanted to say no but with leverage Sam had it over him he must be overbearing. _

"_Really?" Carly kept a suspicious eye on Sam. Sam turned towards egging him on to play along. _

"_Yeah, I really do." He really doesn't want anyone to find out his secret. Carly takes the pitcher and pours it into the glass. She hands to the doomed boy to drink. After what seemed like hours, he takes the cup. Before he has the chance to drinks it, she snatches it back._

"_He can't have any." A look of relief comes over his face. _

"_But you were offering." Sam must really want to torture him._

"_If doesn't appreciate my drink he can't have it." This conversation is boring, time to change the topic._

"_I'm going to pretend that you guys asked me what I was doing with these random items and that feelings aren't hurt. Why yes and I will tell why I bought all of this. You see three days ago I was sitting down reading the newspaper and enjoying my breakfast toast and that's when I saw it. This guy had posted an ad asking someone to create a family of panda bears out of cotton balls. He's willing to pay a grand for each life size family member." _

_As I finish they each comment the large sum of money._

"_That's why there are bags and bags of cotton balls in your closet." Carly tells me. She went in room. You just don't do that. _

"_You went into my room?" She nods._

"_Did see the small box in the second drawer of my night stand." _

"_No?" _

"_Then all is good." Not until the look on their faces._

"_You're thinking about going in there finding the box, aren't you?"_

"_Yup."_

"_Definitely."_

"_You know it."_

"_Don't touch my precious!" I make a beeline to my room and shut the door behind me._

_Later…_

_I wake up groggily, massaging a stiff neck. I turn around trying figure out my surrounding. How did I fall asleep in my closet? Les see, I was desperately trying to hide my box then it sunk that I needed clean my closet. I guess I must have gotten sleepy. I put my hand on my growling stomach. I need a sandwich. I make my way to the kitchen. Not before realizing the figures asleep the couch. _

"_Oh my goodness, Sam and Freddie are spooning!" My hand goes over my mouth, the outburst causing them to stir. As my eyes come to focus, I grasp the position they're in. Sam's back to Freddie chest, his hand around her waist. No one will ever believe what I'm witnessing. More stirring comes from them. I hid behind the corner. I heard a few yawns, a gasp, and then a thud ending with a wince of pain._

"_Hands off mama, Fredgoof." Obviously she realizes the position was. I adjust my hand to get a better look at them. Sam's face kind of red, so is Freddie's._

"_What the hell Sam?" His tone coupled with a look of annoyance._

"_You were being handsy so I simply put you I your place."_

"_Does that include inducing me with physical pain?"_

"_You were expecting anything different?" He replies with an eye roll while getting up. A few moments' silence is broken by Sam. _

"_Just because I accept it doesn't mean I embrace it." He looks surprised at her comment. Man I wished I knew what they were hiding._

"_I'm sorry if it puts a damper on your life."_

"_No it's alright. For once I'm not going to judge." He smiles at her. "Now I'm hungry go make me food. Hop to it." His sour face returns as he heads for the kitchen. After a few minutes of him looking through the pantry, he calls back whatever he chose to make._

"_Umm there some bread, some lettuce, tomatoes and bacon. I could make you a BLT." Aww man I wanted a BLT._

"_Make that a bacon, lettuce and ham sandwich."_

_End of Flashback…_

**Carly's POV**

"And that's my story. You may know ask questions." He finishes. Immediately Gibby's hand springs up.

"And what is your question Gibby?" He acknowledges him.

"Did you have you BLT?" I'm starting regret the people I chose.

"Freddie was thoughtful enough make Carly and I some too." Next T-bo hand is raised.

"What were you hiding in that box?" Spencer freezes at this. I really have to find what is in that box.

"You don't need to know. Okay next question." My eyebrow is raised at his evasiveness.

"Yes Wendy?"

"So basically Freddie is obeying Sam's every order because of some leverage she has over him?" Finally someone knows what's important. I stand back up.

"And that's were we need you guys help. Hopefully we can uncover what that leverage is." There are murmurs of agreement with me. I notice Nevel's hand.

"One question for you sweetie. What do you think their secret is?" I cringe at being called sweetie.

"First, don't call me sweetie either. Second, I'm not sure but what I do know is that it is something that Freddie doesn't want people to find out and Sam is holding it over his head. Every time I question them about it they lie. And get nervous."

Every silent while it marinates around the room. Since nothing else needs addressing, I decide to end the meeting.

"And if there's no more question, I suppose T-bo has some pizza to sell." His face lights up in joy as he returns to try to sell his pizza on stick.

I just hope this works out for Freddie's sake. And Sam is in so much trouble when I find out what she is holding over Freddie's head.

**Will Carly find out Freddie's secret? Will Sam be in trouble for holding it over his head? Did Gibby enjoy his soap? And what exactly is Freddie's secret? Keep reading to find out the answer to these questions. **


End file.
